Destinies
by VuDu DawL
Summary: A young girl with unusual origins embarks on a journey that will change her life, and the lives of those around her.


The rich smell of exotic spices hung, sweetly cloying, in the heavy air of the tiny run down hut. The day had been warm. Even as the fingers of dusk had begun to wrap themselves around the small hovel, the heat remained stifling. The young girl ran barefoot through the vacant dusty street, and burst through the door, hugging the older woman seated at a low table. The mother sighed deeply. Reaching out a gnarled hand, she smoothed the wild red mane of her beloved child. "My dear," she said, softly, "I wish I could protect you and keep you from all of the things in this world that would harm you. But alas, it is not within my power to do so. Nor is it in your destiny. All that I can give you is my insight and pray protection upon you."

"I must go soon, mother," the child said, somberly. "You knew this already."

"Yes, my child, of course I did," her mother nodded, wisely. "My DeLara… my beloved, you have many gifts to offer. It would be selfish of me to expect you to remain here and waste them. "

"I will miss you, but there is an urging within me" the girl said, quietly.

Her mother nodded. Shanabethe knew her little girl all too well.

"Now is the time for you to become an adult. There are some things I must tell you," she began, slowly. "Sit at my feet, my child, and I will start from the beginning…"

"In the beginning of our time on this world, before the deluge, there were those who were called the Watchers by some. However, I prefer to call them the Adversaries. They were at one time among the most beautiful creations of the Creator, and thus became vain and arrogant. When the Creator formed the race of Humans, He bade all his creations to pay homage to his beloved new children, and many of these vain beings refused. He banished them from His presence. They became angry and vowed revenge. The humans were the Creators most beloved work, and the plan was laid to set them upon a path of disobedience, and self-destruction.

"Many of these Fallen Ones lived among us. Some of us saw through their disguises and knew them for what they were, but others were fooled. They claimed to be benevolent, bearing gifts and imparting supposed wisdoms. They found females among the humans that they desired, and who bore them children. The children born of these unions were exceptional, to stay the least.

"You, my child, are one of these children. Like my mother before me, I am one of the ageless ones and was gifted with a special insight. Many call me a seer, or a sibyl. The demon Azazel was one of the Fallen. He was hell-bent, literally, on the corruption and destruction of the human race. He taught the humans how to take metal from the earth and forge it into ornaments for their bodies and weapons of war. He instilled the women with vanity and taught them to paint up their faces to inspire the lust of the men. Throughout the years, all those of our bloodline prophesied against him and the destruction he wrought. He thus he sought to eliminate all of us for enlightening the humans to his true nature.

"I found favor in the sight of the Creator because I kept my heart Pure, and was given a Guardian to watch over me. I had to wander from place to place, making it difficult for the wise men to seek my counsel. I came to hide in this very town, where you were later to be born. I received a message that my own mother had come under attack from Azazel's wicked forces, and I bid the Guardian to go to her and protect her from harm. While I was traveling across the desert plains alone, Azazel himself caught me. He told me he was going to destroy me for revealing his true motives. He vowed to make me suffer long for my transgression of prophecies against him. He tormented me in many ways, and for what seemed an eternity." Here she paused, as a lump caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. "I will not describe all that happened on that fateful day, but had my Guardian not returned with a host of Guardians…" her voice cracked and faltered, "…they were able to drive him away, but not before he left me with a small, lasting gift. You."

DeLara sat, silently studying the intense pain etched deep into her mother's visage as she continued her tale.

"When I knew it was near my time, I returned to this place. I knew the child I was carrying was conceived of a great evil but I could not bring myself to even think of causing your destruction, as many of my peers advised me to do. The day you were born, as I labored quietly in much travail, I cried out to the Creator. I vowed that if He would bring you forth alive, and impart into you a Pure Heart rather than one of evil, I would give you to Him, for whatever purpose He might have you to serve. You were born, and I kept you carefully hidden - both from the humans and from the Adversaries.

"I raised you from your birth as best as I could to be kind, loving, and brave. You have a capacity for love that is beyond the understanding of most humans, and a second sight that allows you to see the needs of others. And unlike me, you have extraordinary powers, which you have inherited from your father. This will enable you to go forth, helping as many as you can. Such is your destiny in this world. Now is the time for you to fulfill the vow that was made when you were born. You must go and do what you can to mitigate the suffering that your father, and others like him, have inflicted upon the people of this world."

Her child was deep in thought, absorbing this information, reaching up to the top of her head to absently stroke one thick, curved horn with her soft fingertips. She looked at her mother, and nodded. "This explains these," she said, patting first one of her horns, then the other.

Shanabethe nodded, and tears filled her eyes once more. "When you were small, and they first started to grow, I was horrified. Every time I looked at you it reminded me of…"

She turned her face away to hide the depth of her pain, but it was no use. Her child picked up the emotion even without using visual sight, and it ran through her like a dull sword. She reached out to her mother and offered her embrace.

Opening her arms, Shanabethe drew her child close and rocked gently. "I cringed every time I looked at you, for the longest time. This brought on so many terrible feelings of guilt. I felt my love for you was failing somehow."

"Oh, mother, how can you think this?" DeLara cried. "I know you love me!"

"My darling girl… I named you DeLara, which means, in the tongue of my ancestors, 'beloved,' for a reason." Her mother smiled a sad smile.

At that moment, Dee, as her mother sometimes affectionately called her, realized something. Her mother rarely smiled, and when she did, it was always a very sad smile. It dawned on her that her mother must have seen some very terrible things over the course her lifetime. Suddenly she was very grateful that she hadn't inherited her mother's gifted insight in its entirety.

"There is more I must tell you before you go, my child," her mother continued. "Your father didn't stop there. His prowess among human females is legendary. I would venture to guess that you have many half-siblings. You have one in particular, a half-sister, who is in grave danger. This is to be your first task in the fulfillment of your vow.

"This girl was the product of a night of wanton passion between Azazel, and a priestess of the Amazons. The Amazons worshipped these Demons, and her mother summoned Azazel in a quest for supernatural carnal pleasures. She lay with him until she had conceived the child, and once the child was born, a debate ensued as to who would raise the child once she was weaned. The Demon took the child for a while, but brought her back to her mother for reasons no one seems to understand. Her mother raised her to be a fierce warrior, and when she came of age, the child rebelled against the wicked ways of her parents, and was cast out from the tribe for her kind and peaceful ways.

"She has been wandering ever since, but her father… your father, seeks to control her. She is very beautiful, and it is his wish that she help him lure more humans down the path to destruction. I will give you an amulet that will help you on your journey, and guide you to the girl. Your father has sent his underlings to corrupt her, and cause her to fall under his command, or failing that, to destroy her. It will fall to you to give her the strength to make the right decisions. But my child…" her voice trailed to a whisper, and tears stung her eyes.

"What is it, mother?" DeLara asked.

Her mother breathed deeply, and continued, "Sometimes, seeing what is to come is such a curse. You will be in much danger, and the fact remains that your sister is destined to fall to her evil nature in spite of your sacrifices."

She looked at her mother, wide-eyed, and asked, "Why, then, should I even undertake this task? What good will come of it?"

"Because," her mother said firmly, "it is what is ordained for you. This will shape your destiny, as much as it will shape hers. And destinies can be changed. It isn't always easy or likely and often takes a very powerful force, but it can be done."

Dee shook her head, wishing that her mother would be less cryptic, at times. Her mother placed her hands upon her child's face, and looked deep into her eyes. "The time has come," she intoned, somberly. "There is someone you must meet."

Shanabethe stood and turned to face the wall. She raised her hands in the air and uttered words that DeLara could not understand. Suddenly, the room was lit up brighter than if they were outside in full daylight. As her eyes struggled to adjust, DeLara saw a shape taking form, in the haze of bright light. A stunning creature appeared before them, and in a second flash, another joined him.

Her mother nodded to the first creature. DeLara knew this must be the Guardian, of which she had spoken. He was more beautiful than any creature she'd ever seen. Suddenly, an overwhelming warmth and light filled the room, blinding them. As her eyes adjusted, she could see that many others had now arrived.

His voice was the most beautiful harmonious sound. Looking into DeLara's eyes, he spoke gently "We are the Guardians. I have kept watch over your mother for many years. The time has come for you to strike out on your own, and fulfill the destiny that the Creator has ordained for you. He has sent one to watch over you, as well." He nodded towards the being that was hovering on his right.

Shanabethe squeezed her daughter's hand, and smiled. Dee was clearly overwhelmed. Before this day, she was a simple girl, who lived alone with her poor mother in the nearly abandoned village of Endur. Now, she was being sent on a quest to help a sister whom she'd never met, accompanied by this being she didn't know.

Her Guardian smiled at her, and put forth his hand and touched her temple softly. "Bid your goodbyes to your mother. We are about to embark on the first of many journeys."

Dee turned to her mother and threw her arms around her. She hugged her and wept upon her breast. "Do not cry, my small one," Shanabethe told her. "You will return to me someday, and I shall be happy and proud."

Turning to her daughter's Guardian, she smiled. "Keep watch over her, as he," she nodded in the direction of her own Guardian, "has kept watch over me."

She kissed her daughter on the cheek and waved her hands. The Guardian put his hands on her tiny daughter's shoulders and once again, blinding light flooded the room.

However, this time, when her eyes adjusted, her mother was gone. She was alone with her Guardian. And she had no idea where they were. She looked around, dazed by the sudden change in her environment. It appeared they were in a large underground cavern.  
A soft, diffused blue light glowed around them, apparently emanating from some sparkling crystalline formations in the walls. She could hear the echoing sound of water tricking over rock, somewhere nearby.

"Where are we?" she asked her Guardian.

"We are now halfway across the world, underneath a city that is in great turmoil. You will find the one you are seeking here," he said, in an ominous tone.

The amulet her mother had given her began to glow with an eerie purple light. It throbbed with energy softly against her body, where she had it tucked in the folds of her robe. She exchanged a knowing look with the Guardian.

She cocked her head to one side, listening carefully, she thought she heard a soft footfall nearby, but could see nothing. Suddenly the hairs on her neck stood up, and she shuddered, involuntarily. Whirling around, she looked behind her. The shadows seemed to ripple, but then there was nothing there.

Her heightened senses, a gift from her mother, told her that they were not alone. Reaching out her hand, she waved it in the direction of the wavering shadows.

Thwack. Her hand struck something solid.

A soft, almost inaudible hissing sound filled her ears, and where the rippling shadows were, there now materialized a tall, stately figure, with huge dark eyes, and platinum white blonde hair. And horns. Just like hers.

"Are you my sister?" she asked.

The tall girl eyed her suspiciously, her glance darting from the small waif in front of her, to the shining Guardian, standing nearby.

"Who are you?" she demanded, boldly. "Why have you invaded my abode?"

"I am in search of Azazela, daughter of Azazel," DeLara answered.

"Then you have found her," nodded the blonde, crossing her arms and widening her stance. "State your intentions."

"I am your sister," DeLara stated, firmly. "I was sent her to protect you."

The taller child's gaze wandered over the diminutive form of her sibling. "I do not think there is much you will be able to do to protect me," she snorted. "You look as though you would be hard pressed to protect yourself. And who is your companion?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the Guardian.

The Guardian answered, his voice a booming symphony of harmonic bass tones, "I was sent by the Creator to protect this child. I am one of the Eternal Guardians, of the army of the Most High."

"We have been sent here," DeLara continued, "to help you fight the minions of our father. It is foretold that they will be sent to return you to his camp."

"How do I know you are telling the truth," Azazela asked, her eyes narrowing.

DeLara realized that her sister was a warrior and had learned to exercise due cautions when engaging the unknown. She pondered for a moment on how to assure her sister that she meant her no harm. Using her empathic skills, she projected an aura of love and goodwill towards her sibling, and hoped that the open raw emotions would convince her of her helpful intent.

The wave of warm love washed over the towering girl, and she met her sister's eye. Their gazes locked, and suddenly, it was as if they could see inside of each other's soul.

Azazela relaxed, dropping to a sitting position on the cool stone, and motioned her sister and the Guardian to do the same. Her sister moved closer and sat very near, taking the younger girl's hand. "My mother tells me that our chances of saving you are not good. But I am here to try. We have the power to alter our destinies. Will you help me towards that end?"

Nodding, as wisps of blonde hair fell around her horns and into her face, she drew a deep breath and sighed heavily. "You have no idea the struggle I face each day. The battle I wage inside myself is far more trying than any foe I could ever fight. The urge to surrender to my dark heritage is strong. Do you believe this is the battle that you have been sent to help me wage?"

DeLara looked into Azazela's deep, dark, brooding eyes, and wished she had an easy answer. "I am very new to this." She turned her Guardian, searching his face for any guidance he could give.

He shook his head. "I cannot foretell your future. I can tell you this: love is a strong bond and can conquer the greatest of evils."

The girls exchanged a puzzled glance, wondering if he spoke of love between sisters. They didn't even really know each other yet. How could they form a bond of love so strong that even the powers of Darkness would flee before them?

The Guardian reached out his hand, and touched DeLara's pale, throbbing temple. Suddenly, the confusion she was swimming in cleared, and she had a vision of great tribulation, people running, weapons being fired, huge bolts of electricity crackling through the air, punctuated by screaming and crying.

"This is where we must go," DeLara said, softly. "I have seen this place in my nightmares."

"I will not go out among the humans," Azazela said, firmly. "At the present, I am nothing but a danger to them. I am not entirely sure that I might not become one of those who are doing them harm. I must remain here, in solitude, for present time."

Dee met her gaze, and nodded. "I cannot force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"For the time being, I am safe here," the tall girl continued softly. "There are some peaceful mages who live here. They bring me all I require so that I do not need to go above to give my presence away."

Her small sister nodded her understanding, and assured her, "I will be back. You can be sure of that."

She turned to her Guardian. "I am drawn to this city, the place of chaos and pain. Can you take me there?"

Nodding his assent, he raised his hands, and in a blinding flash, her sister was left staring at the spot where they'd stood. DeLara found herself standing in the middle of a huge parking lot, confused and afraid.

She looked around at the buildings towering above her. Turning, she noticed her Guardian was no longer behind her. In a panic, she cried out to him in words she did not herself understand.

_Be brave, my child,_ he pressed thoughts into her mind._ I will never cease to watch over you. I am always nearby. I cannot allow these others to see me nor know me for what I am. But do not fear that I will forsake you. I am bound to protect you and keep you from harm for all of time._

She felt a wave of calm wash over her soul, and knew he spoke the truth. Her eyes opened wide as she decided to explore her new surroundings. She somehow felt at home here. Looking around, she could see all manner of creatures. I can fit in here, she told herself. She reached up and absentmindedly ran her fingers over a smooth, curved horn, and let her fingers continue downward to comb through her tangled mass of copious curls.

As she steeled her resolve, and mounted the steps approaching a large crowd gathered at a dais beneath the great statute, she felt a sense of foreboding. She knew that the next steps were the fated first upon a long and arduous journey that she was destined to undertake. Heaving a soft sigh, she put one foot ahead of the other, and willed that journey to begin…


End file.
